ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Anime
Nick Anime is a block on Nickelodeon created to Compete with Cartoon Network’s Toonami. It airs from 3PM through 7PM on Nicktoons. It is also made as a channel to complete with the 4Kids-made channel Toonzai. Promos Similar to Toonami, there is a mascot named Nickie a orange duck voiced by Stephanie Sheh who appears in Bumpers and Promos Dreaming Glitter Force Promo Nickie:Ready for our next show? An Image of a pink hair girl is shown in midair Nickie voiceovers as a footage of more girls all in skirts attacking black beasts as they call out “I quit!” is shown Nickie: Five Warriors fighting the Nega Corp in Skirts! You Go Girls! Dreaming Glitter Force is coming right next on Nick Anime! Glitter Force Pastry Squad Promo Nickie: This show is gonna get you mixed up! A footage of five girls transforming is shown. A footage of five warriors attacking monsters is shown as Nickie voiceovers. Nickie: Wow, five warriors using their Pastry Power to defeat Noir! Now that's what I call Girl Power! Unleash the Glitter Power with Glitter Force Pastry Squad, coming up next on Nick Anime! Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Promo Nickie: This show is gonna get your imagination into gear! A footage of four girls transforming is shown, A footage of four warriors attacking monsters is shown as Nickie voiceovers Nickie: Woah! Four warriors defending the universe! Travel through space with Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, coming up next on Nick Anime! Glitter Force Princess Fighters Promo Nickie: Hello! Let's take a look at our next show! A footage of five girls transforming is shown. A footage of five warriors in princess dresses fighting monsters is shown as Nickie voiceovers. Nickie: Awesome! Five princess warriors saving the day! Cool! Feel the Princess Power with Glitter Force Princess Fighters, coming up next on Nick Anime! Glitter Force Butterfly Reign Promo Nickie: Hey there! Wanna check out this new show? A footage of five girls transforming is shown. A footage of five warriors fighting monsters is shown as Nickie voiceovers. Nickie: Look at this! Five warriors from France protecting the world with Butterfly Power! Amazing! Bring on the light of hope with Glitter Force Butterfly Reign, coming up next on Nick Anime! Glitter Force Extreme Heart Promo Nickie: A footage of four girls transforming is shown. A footage of four warriors fighting monsters is shown as Nickie voiceovers. Nickie: Glitter Force Fruity Fortune Promo Nickie: This show is gonna make you lucky! A footage of three girls transforming is shown. A footage of three warriors fighting monsters is shown as Nickie voiceovers. Nickie: Oh cool! Three warriors protecting the world with fortune and happiness! Get your luck on with Glitter Force Fruity Fortune, coming up next on Nick Anime! Current Lineup Dreaming Glitter Force Sailor Moon Crystal Amazing Guardian Quintet Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Glitter Force Pastry Squad Glitter Force Princess Fighters Glitter Force Butterfly Reign Glitter Force Black and White Glitter Force Extreme Heart Glitter Force Fruity Fortune Category:Nick Anime Category:Anime Category:Blocks Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Kids Channels